The Search
by Wicketbear
Summary: The Captain is lost, or is he? Please review it really helps.


The Search

By Wicketbear

Summary: The Captain is lost, or is he?

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing, Star Trek just keeps getting in the way.

"So, have you seen him?" McCoy's voice rose with his irritation.

With a stern expression Spock replied, "No, Doctor I have not seen _Acting_ Captain Kirk. Did you try the Bridge?"

"Of course I did," McCoy said exasperated. "It was the first place I looked. He's not there. He's not in Engineering, the Lounge, the Head, the Mess. He doesn't have quarters remember, he's a stole away. I don't know where else to look for him."

Spock's brow rose with the list. "Doctor, have you tried having him paged?"

"Of course not, I don't want to alert Jim that I'm looking for him. If I do then he'll hide even deeper in the ship to get away from sickbay and me. No that won't work." McCoy dropped into the nearest chair in defeat. He heard the slightest sound coming from behind one of the curtains and took a quick look and saw Captain Pike resting quietly.

"I do not understand why the _Acting_ Captain would not report to Sickbay if he is injured."

"Do you have a couple hours?"

"I do not."

McCoy shook his head and smirked. "I meant that as a joke."

"If you say so."

McCoy sneered and growled saying, "I do say so, you green blooded Hobgoblin."

"Doctor, there is no need to be insulting. I do not resemble a Hobgoblin."

In a huff, McCoy threw up his hands saying, "Spock, we're getting away from the question of where is Captain Kirk."

"_Acting_ Captain."

"Yeah, well, whatever. So how do I find him? I could use the ship's grapevine and tell everyone to let me know when they see a giant hematoma with legs. Oh, that would be good," he sneered. Again he heard the slight noise.

It took all of the Vulcan's control not to crack the barest of smiles. "Have you tried any of his habitats, for instance somewhere quiet?"

"Spock, he's not a rabbit. I have tried the Observation deck. The only thing I found there was a crowded room of nothing but cots and Vulcan refugees, and let me tell you that was boring." McCoy got up and paced the length of the Sickbay ward, frustrated. "I need to get him to Sickbay for proper treatment of all the bumps, bruises, scrapes, fractures and concussions he's received in the last 48 hours."

"May I suggest that once he is found and brought to Sickbay that you install a subdermal locator?"

McCoy rolled his eyes saying, "Oh great, now he's a dog." He was sure he heard what sounded like a muffled snicker, but that couldn't be, everyone on the ward was asleep.

"Doctor?"

"Sorry, Spock. I'm just frustrated. He's so good at hiding."

"I may be able to assist you by talking with various personnel on the ship to ascertain the _Acting_ Captain's location."

"That'll be great." McCoy stood facing Mr. Spock, waging a finger in front of his face, "Just don't let him know you found him."

"And how shall I do that, Doctor?"

"I don't know! Run the other direction, hide, anything."

"Vulcans do not run unless necessary and they do not hide."

With a finger still in the Vulcan's face Bones added, "Well he better not take off like a scared deer because if he does see you your next physical will be one you will remember for a very long time," he said with an evil grin.

"Are you threatening me?"

"No, promising."

"Since I am not longer needed here, I will put forth my best effort to locate the _Acting_ Captain without alarming him. I can only imagine what you would find to make my next physical anymore unbearable." With that said he turned and left the sickbay.

Once Spock was out the door the Doctor pulled open the curtain around Captain Pike's bed and found him laughing so hard his bed was shaking. "You better settle down there Captain, or you'll start setting off alarms all over the room." McCoy snickered.

"Yes, Doctor," he replied sternly which started a whole new round of laughter this time for them both. "I love the … walking … hematoma….." The laughing continued for several minutes then the ward grew quiet again. "Good night, Doctor."

"Good night, Captain."

As McCoy was pulling the curtain back around the bed Pike added, "Oh and Doctor, did you look in your office for Jim?"

"No, Sir. Why would he be in my office?"

"There is a cot in there, isn't there?"

By then McCoy was bolting for his office. It was the first and only time Pike had ever seen McCoy want to be in his office.

As McCoy slipped through the door he found one _Acting_ Captain Kirk sleeping soundly on the only cot available on the entire ship.

The End

Please, please, please review, it really helps.


End file.
